Pequeño corazón roto
by Jos D
Summary: La pequeña Millie se da cuenta que Lyserg tiene novia, que le pasará a la pequeña?. Quien la ayudará a que se recupere de su tristeza?, solo el tiempo lo dirá.(Cap 3 agregado)
1. Default Chapter

Hola, soy Jos D y aquí les va mi segundo fic de Shaman King. En esta la pequeña Milly se da cuenta que Lyserg tiene novia, que le pasará a la pequeña?. Quien la ayudará a que se recupere de su tristeza?, solo el tiempo lo dirá. Este fic esta dedicado a mi amiga Pilika-Diethel.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Pequeño corazón roto   
  
Capítulo1   
  
{Viernes}  
  
Habían pasado 3 mese desde que se suspendió el torneo de Shamanes, y la vida de algunos shamanes cambiaron, tal en el caso de las 5 Lilis, quienes ellas abrieron un negocio de florería. En las mañanas algunas integrantes de ese equipo no laboran en la mañana debido a ciertas razones. Como en el caso de Millie, la menor de las cinco, quien se encuentra en la escuela.  
  
Ya después de que las clases se terminaron, ella se va inmediamente al de negocio de sus compañeras a ayudarles. Pero ella sentía algo de melancolía, como si extrañara a alguien y ese alguien es su príncipe Lyserg. Había pasado mucho tiempo en que no lo ha visto, ella comienza a recordar como lo conoció.  
  
{Al día siguiente, en un sabado en la mañana, en el aeropuerto }  
  
Un chico de cabello verde quien acompañada de una chica y una hada, salieron de la entrada del aeropueto.La chica delgada de piel blanca y ojos verdes, cuyo cabello rubio oscuro, le llega hasta la cintura; venía vestida con una falda azul, chaqueta amarrada a la cintura y blusa morada.  
  
"No sé como me convenciste, en que dejar que vinieras conmigo?" dijo el chico llamado Lyserg.  
  
"Facil, quieres que te bese de nuevo" dijo una chica llamada Kaolith  
  
"Esta bien me convenciste Kaolith" dijo Lyserg sonrojado. O///O   
  
"Además quiero conocer a tus amigos"  
  
Pero luego Lyserg se sintió algo inquieto o preocupado y Kaolith lo notaba.   
  
"Lyserg que te pasa, te noto preocupado?" preguntó Kaolith  
  
"Veras, hay una niña menor que yo, que parece ser que esta enamorada de mi, se llama Millie y si se entera sobre nuestra relación, no sé cómo reaccionará?"  
  
"No te preocupes no se lo contaremos, aun nó, pero espero que no lo tome tan mal cuando se entere"  
  
"Solamente, no quiero que dejemos ser amigos solamente por esto" dijo Lyserg, quien después estaba localizando a Yoh y a sus otros compañeros.  
  
{En la casa de Milly}  
  
"¡MAMA, MIRA LA HORA, PORQUE NO ME DESPERTASTE MAS TEMPRANO!" dijo Millie, quien se dio cuenta que tan tarde era y se cambiaba rapidamente de ropa.  
  
"Perdon, pero es que crei que tenías que irte mas tarde" dijo la madre de Millie  
  
"Hoy, como es sabado, tengo que estar ayá en cinco minutos" dijo Milly apurada y comiendo un desayuno muy rapido. Ella al terminar de desayunar salio disparada de su casa (ya saben corría rapido).  
  
Ella al estar en una esquina, se dió cuenta que alguien muy conocido entró en el parque.  
  
"Acaso fue mi príncipe Lyserg al que ví? Que esta haciedo aquí? Ha de estar de visita y me extrañaba" decía Millie, quien cruzó la calle para entrar al parque, ansiosa de volver a ver al amor de su vida. n_n  
  
Ella se dirigía a varias partes del parque en busca de Lyserg y cuando finalmente lo encontró, él estaba cruzando un puente, pero Millie se dio cuenta que alguien lo acompañaba y era una chica. Ella se acercaba más y más, sin ser notada. Luego ocurrió algo que Millie no esperaba, Lyserg fue besado por la chica y fue la hada de Lyserg, quien se dio cuenta de la presencia de Millie. Lyserg al ver la reacción de su hada volteó y vio a alguien que no esperaba que lo cacharan en "infraganti".  
  
Millie estaba con lagrimas en los ojos debido a la escena.  
  
"¿Principe Lyserg, no me digas que ella es tu novia?" T-T  
  
"Mille yo..." Lyserg fue interrumpido por la pequeña.  
  
"No me hables" dijo Millie cuya voz se escuchaba angustiosa y triste, y luego ella se echo a correr alejandose, de su antiguo amor.   
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Saben creo que este fic me quedará corto. Espero que les hayan gustado el primer capítulo. Si quieren dejenme un mensaje en mi email: jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Y por favor a ver si me dejan reviews. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola a todos espero que les hayan gustado el primer capítulo. Aquí les vá el siguiente, esta se la dedico a Pilika diethel.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Pequeño corazón roto   
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Millie corría y corría sin parar, después de que se cansó comenzó a caminar, pero aun seguía llorando. Cruzó una calle pero no se dió cuenta de la señal de alto para los peatones. Un camión se dirigía a ella, Millie no lo notó hasta que volteo y vio como el camión se acercaba rápidamente. En un instante alguien la salvó rápidamente, pero ella vio el rostro de quien la salvó y luego quedó inconciente.  
  
Mientras que en otro lado, Lyserg estaba localizando a Millie con su radiaestecia.  
  
"Lyserg sé que estas preocupada por ella, pero no crees que, debe pasar un tiempo para que se sobreponga o supere esto" dijo Kaolith  
  
"Kaolith, no entiendes es que yo no quiero que le pase algo malo a ella por mi culpa, yo sabía que ella sentía algo por mí, pero quiero disculparme por herirla de esa manera y espero que me perdone" dijo Lyserg   
  
"Claro que lo hará, ella debe de escucharte, para así aclarar las cosas" dijo Kaolith quien dijo después.  
  
"Creo que debemos separarnos así lo buscaremos más rapido"  
  
"Buena idea, nos veremos en una hora en este mismo parque" dijo Lyserg quien se separo de su novia  
  
Minutos después en una parada de autobús, Millie se estaba despertando   
  
"Hola, que bueno que te despertaste, sabes por poco un camion te atropella" dijo el chico quien resulta ser Yoh n_n  
  
"Hola Yoh" dijo una triste Millie  
  
"Te pasa algo Millie te noto triste" dijo Yoh  
  
"Es que, es que, es que ..." Millie tartamudeaba  
  
"Si?"  
  
"Lyserg ya tiene novia" ToT  
  
"Yo no lo sabía" dijo Yoh  
  
"Yo me enteré esta mañana"  
  
Luego se escuchó que una motocicleta, quien conducía era Ryu, él al ver a Yoh y Millie se dirigió hacia ellos (Ryu con sus ojos de corazón y mejillas sonrojadas).   
  
"Buenas días Don Yoh, hola pequeña Millie" dijo Ryu  
  
"Hola Ryu" dijo Yoh, mientras que Millie no dijo nada y Ryu notó que algo le pasa a ella  
  
"Pero que le pasa a Millie?" preguntó Ryu  
  
"Es que se enteró de algo que la dejo triste"  
  
"Mi principe Lyserg ya tiene novia" dijo Millie derramdo algunas lágrimas T_T  
  
'Que mi Lyserg noooo, espera un momento dijo que tiene novia, hay como me gustaría conocerla ' dijo Ryu en su mente  
  
"Sabes Millie no te sientas triste"  
  
"Y porque no?"  
  
"Porque, puede que Lyserg no sea quien te corresponda" dijo Yoh quien dejo a Millie con los ojos bien abiertos aun con lágrimas.  
  
"Don Yoh porque dices eso?" pregunta Ryu  
  
"Porque lo mismo paso algo como esto, con Tamao, ella sentía algo por mi, y ella aun lo siente, pero Tamao sabe muy bien que con quien debo casarme es con Anna, ya que gracias a ella soy un gran shaman"  
  
"Tienes razón don Yoh"  
  
"Dime Millie alguna vez has pensado que Lyserdg te había correspondido?" preguntó Yoh a Millie quien esta comenzaba a cuestionarse, y al pasar varios minutos.  
  
"Y bien" dijo Yoh  
  
"Saben tal vez tengas razón posiblemente Lyserg no me correspondía" dijo Millie aun entristecida  
  
"Millie si aun tienes duda, deberías hablar pero primero con tus amigas, tal vez si escuchas la experiencia de ellas, puede que te haga sentir bien, ya que todos podemos sufrir una decepción amorosa" dijo Ryu  
  
"Como tu Ryu he visto que has tenido varios fracasos" dijo Yoh riéndose  
  
"Don Yoh no me lo recuerde" dijo Ryu con ojos llorosos T_T  
  
"Saben me pueden llevar hacia la florería las 5 Lilis es que ahí es donde trabajo y tambien estan mis amigas" dijo Millie  
  
Lyserg quien ya se acercaba hacia donde esta Millie lo pudo a localizar, pero no a tiempo, ya que vio que en la motocicleta donde se encontraba Ryu también estaba Millie. Trató de alcanzarlos lo mas rapido ya era tarde.  
  
"Maldición los perdí" dijo Lyserg  
  
"Sin con que ahí estas" dijo Yoh  
  
"Yoh como has estado"  
  
"Bien, dime Lyserg es verdad que ya tienes novia"  
  
"Si, espera acaso Millie te lo dijo?"  
  
"Si y observé una tristeza en ella"  
  
"Si ló se, debí haverselo dicho antes de que llegara, sabes hacia dnde se fué"  
  
"Ella se dirigé hacia la florería donde ella trabaja, creo que no tendras porblemas de localizarla gracias a tu radiaestecia"  
  
"Lyserg ahí estas" dijo Kaolith  
  
"Ella es tu novia?" preguntó Yoh  
  
"Si es ella"  
  
"Se ve linda"  
  
"Kaolith que bueno que me encuentras mira este es mi amigo Yoh" dijo Lyserg  
  
"Hola Yoh, sabes Lyserg me cuenta mucho sobre tí, pero no me mencionó que eres guapo, pero no tanto como mi Lyserg" dijo Kaolith quien estuvo a punto de besarlo.  
  
"Espera Kaolith creo que no es el momento"  
  
"Ah si, no pude encontrae a tu amiga"  
  
"Pero yo le acabo de decir a Lyserg hacia donde se dirige" dijo Yoh  
  
{Cerca de la floreria donde trabaja Millie}  
  
"Gracias por ahorrarme el viaje" dijo Mille  
  
"Si necesitas que te haga un favor, llamame" dijo Ryu  
  
Millie caminó aun deprimida, sentía como si le había arrebatado algo muy apreciado para ella, sentía que le cerraban el mundo, sentía que ya no quiere volver a ver Lyserg por lo que ella sufre y cuando abrió la puerta de la florería.  
  
"Millie porque llegas tan tarde" dijo Shalona  
  
"Necesitamos de tu ayuda, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer" dijo Lily  
  
"Millie te sientes bien?" preguntó Ellie  
  
"Te ves como si te acaba de ocurrir una desgracia" dijo Sally  
  
Luego Milli estalló en llanto.  
  
"Millie que te pasa?" preguntó Shalona preocupada.   
  
___________________________________  
  
Espero que les hayan gustado, por favor dejenme reviews o en mi email: jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Posiblemente el siguiente capítulo sera el último. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Bueno este es el último capítulo de mi fic. Pero que gachos nada mas tengo pocos reviews.  
  
________________________________  
  
PEQUEÑO CORAZÓN ROTO  
  
CAPÍTULO 4  
  
"¿Millie porque estas estallando en lágrimas?" preguntó Ellie  
  
"Es que, me enteré, que hace mucho Liserg tiene novia"  
  
"¡QUEEEEEEEE!" dijeron todas  
  
"No puedo creerlo" dijo Shalona  
  
"Era obvio, tarde o temprano, el tendría una novia de su edad" dijo Lilly  
  
"Lilly pero que estas diciendo, no digas eso enfrente de ella" dijo Ellie  
  
"Millie, cuándo sucedió eso?" preguntó Sally  
  
"Hoy en la mañana vi a Lyserg, y tambien estaba esa chica, y lo besó" dijo Millie entre lágrimas  
  
"Un beso enfrente de ella?, !oh por Dios¡ que desgracia" dijo Ellie  
  
"Ese desalmado, Millie si quieres voy para darle una lección" dijo Sally mostrandose violenta  
  
"Sally, pero qué estas diciendo, no crees que estas exagerando en eso de golpearlo?" dijo Ellie  
  
"No Sally, esta bien así dejalo, al cabo Lilly tiene razón, tarde o temprano el iba tener a alguien de su edad" dijo Millie terminado sus lagrimas y con rostro de angustia.  
  
"Creo que debemos hablar con ella" susurraba Shalona con las demás Lilis excepto a Millie   
  
Tiempo después cuando poco a poco Lyserg se acercaba al lugar de trabajo de las Lilis.  
  
"Espere que me perdone" se decía Lyserg  
  
"Lyserg no te preocupes, si ella no te perdona, yo la haré entrar en razón" dijo Kaolith apretando la mano de Lyserg  
  
"Sabes creo que escogí bien, en tenerte como mi novia" dijo Liserg, quien hizo que Morphien se sintiera algo celosa, porque ponía mas atención a ella que a su espíritu (como en el caso de Horo Horo y Kororo).  
  
"Hay Liserg pero que cosas lindas dices" dijo Kaolith sonrojada  
  
"Es en serio, tu me apoyas mucho igual como lo hace Morphine" dijo Lyserg mientras que Morphine mostró una sonrisa debido a lo que dijo.   
  
Mientras tanto, las demas cuatro Lilis estaban hablando:  
  
"Alguien tiene una idea de como ayudarla?" preguntó Shalona  
  
"Bueno, yo estaba pensando que deberíamos decirle sobre nuestras experiencias amorosas" dijo Ellie  
  
"O tal vez nuestros fracasos amaorosos" dijo Lilly  
  
"Si, tal vez así se sentirá mejor y que sepa que no es la unica, que ha tenido un fracaso amoroso, al fin al cabo no se sentirá sola" dijo Sally  
  
"Y hasta sabrá porque ninguna de nosotras aun no tiene novio" dijo Shalona quien se rio y después las demás Lilis se rieron sin razón alguna y con una gota al estilo animé.  
  
"Es verdad, ninguna de nosotros ha tenido novio desde hace mas de un año" dijo Ellie  
  
Despues todas suspiraron y luego con la cara levantada y enfrente se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Millie.  
  
"Millie queremos hablar contigo" dijo Shalona  
  
"Sí?"  
  
"Veras, sabemos como te sientes" dijo Ellie  
  
"Si, ya que cada una de nosotras ha tenido una experiencia amorosa que terminó mal" dijo Lilly  
  
"Y queremos decirte que no eres la unica en esto" dijo Sally  
  
Millie recordaba que Yoh le había dicho, que escuchara a sus amigas y que hablara con ellas, ya que posiblemente se le pasará su angustia, escuchando las experiencias de cada una y sabiendo que no es la única que tiene un corazón roto.  
  
"Bueno diganme, porque ninguna de ustedes tiene novio?" preguntó Millie haciendo que todas tartamudeaban y sudaban algo (con gotitas anime), pero Ellie fue la primera.  
  
"Bueno yo, yo, perdí a mi novio, por, por " tartamudeaba Ellie  
  
"Porque a él, parecía no gustarle los cuentos de fantasmas y decía qe yo era diferente a las demás chicas" dijo Ellie recordando, su triste momento.  
  
"Sabes yo tambien perdí a un novio de esa misma manera y no solamnete a él, sino a varos compañeros, pero lo peor de todo, es que ese miserable era uno de los que escribió cosas horribles sobre mí en un pizarron" dijo Lili llorando (como una niña, no como muchacha), y lloraba en el hombro de Ellie  
  
"Te comprendo amiga" dijo Ellie  
  
"Si yo tambié te comprendo y dime Shalona tu tambien has tenido algun fracaso amoroso?" preguntó Milie  
  
"De seguro ha tenido varios fracasos, por la edad" dijo Ellie haciendose burla de ella  
  
"Que dijiste?" grito Shalona  
  
"Bueno yo he tenido una relación muy intima con un hombre mayor que yó, cuando yo trabajaba como detective junto a él" dijo Sally quien hizo que todas se quedaron mirandola, mientras que Sally mostraba tristeza.  
  
"Pero él, él"  
  
"Te dejó?" preguntaron todas.  
  
"No, es que él murió cuando trató de salvarme de un disparo y él no sobrevivió" dijo Sally llorando  
  
"Oh Sally perdón por preguntarte" dijo dijo Ellie sintiéndo lástima por ella, a pesar de que ambas no se llevaban bien.  
  
"No lo sabíamos" dijo Shalona  
  
"Pero entonces, tu no tuviste un fracaso amoroso" dijo Millie  
  
"No es así, la verdad es que tuve un nuevo novio, tiempo después del incidente, pero luego comenzé a ver a fantasmas y cuando me clasificaron como loca, me dejó" dijo Sally sintiéndose furiosa.  
  
"Bueno ahora te toca Shalona" sintiendose menos triste.  
  
"Bueno, mi primer noviazgo fue cuando tenía 14 años, pero lueho me dejó por otra así como tú, pero era porque yo en ese tiempo yo era caprichosa, como tú Millie y me dejó por eso, pero tambien tuve otros novios, uno me dejó, porque se fue a vivir en el extranjero, otro porque se casó y otro me dejó plantada, malditos" gritó Shalona quien con cada historia, lloraba mas y más, pero como niña chiflada.  
  
"Saben al escucharlas a ustedes ya m,en siento mejor, y esto me hizo comprender que cualqiera puede tener un corazón roto y me hace ver que no soy la única en que ha tenido ese tipo de experiencia" dijo Millie  
  
"Sabes Millie hay varios chicos en el mundo y peude que algun día llegues a conocer a tu chico ideal" dijo Shalona  
  
"Pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo" dijo Sally  
  
"Asi como nosotras aun seguimos esperando, así debes esperar a que llegue tu verdadero amor" dijo Lillly  
  
"Dime Millie tienes a alguien en mente a parte de Lyserg?" preguntó Ellie  
  
"Bueno, dejame confesarles, en que hubo un tiempo en que pensaba que si con Lyserg no funcionaba, tal vez estaría mejor con Yoh, pero al enterarme que él ya tenía su prometida, se me destrozó mi segunda opción, si tuviera un amor fallido con Lyserg"  
  
"QUEEEEEEEEE" dijeron las cuatro Lilis.  
  
"Pero hace poco tiempo hay nuevo chico en la escuela, quien me parece simpatico y tal vez, el sea el adecuado" dijo Millie algo sonrojada.  
  
Luego Millie escuchó que alguien entró en su negocio.  
  
"Millie, aquí estas" dijo Lyserg  
  
"Lyserg quiere hablar, personalmente contigo Millie" dijio Kaolith  
  
"¡Lyserg!" dijeron cuatro de las 5 Lilis  
  
"Esta bien, de que quieres que hablemos Lyserg" dijo Millie hablando de una manera madura, haciendo que las demás Lilis se sorprendieran de que ella ya no lloraba como una niña berrinchuda.  
  
"Quieres salir por un momento?" preguntó Lyserg quien recibió una respuesta afirmativa de parte de ella.   
  
"Si" dijo Millie, quien hizo que Kaolith sintiera algo de celos.  
  
Cuando estuvieron afuera, Lyserg fue el primero en hablar.  
  
"Millie quería saber si me perdonaras, por no decirtelo antes?" preguntó Lyserg  
  
"Si, querido Lyserg, seguro que tienes una buena razón para estar con ella" dijo Millie entristecida  
  
"Sabes Millie, tal vez lo nuestro hubiera funcionado, de alguna manera u otra, pero..."  
  
"No digas nada Lyserg, lo hecho, hecho está y bueno que te vaya bien con tu novia" dijo Millie  
  
"Millie, solamente quería decirte que lo siento tanto, es que ella, ella me parece una persona especial, pero tu pues, bueno, hum, tu aun eres muy joven para mí, pero quiero que sepas, que posiblemente yo no soy el chico indicado para tí y quiero que comprendas que en las ocasiones en que me has ayudado te lo agradezco mucho y me agradecerías más si te pido por favor que comprendas que..."  
  
"Lyserg ya se que vas a decir, asi que te perdono y espero que ustedes les vayan bien en su vida" dijo Millie despidiendose de Lyserg  
  
{Horas mas tarde}  
  
Cuando Milli salía de la florería de las 5 Lilis, ella vio a un chico de su edad, lo siguio y vio que era su nuevo compañero de clase  
  
"Akio" gritó Millie  
  
"Que ha hola Millie"  
  
"Hola Akio a donde vás?" preguntó Millie  
  
"Acabo de salir de una tienda donde trabajo con mi hermano y voy de regreso a mi casa, me acompañas"  
  
"Si claro" dijo Millie sonrojando y tomandole de una mano de su compañero, provocnado que este tambien sonrojara y no negaba que se agarraban de las manos.  
  
Millie, sintió que ya no tenía tristeza en su corazón y que estaba comenzando una nueva vida con su nuevo compañero  
  
FIN  
  
_________________________________  
  
Espero que no lloren, porque este fic lo hubiera hecho más largo, o tendría continuación si me hubieran dado más reviews. Este fic se la dedico a Kaolith o mejor conocida como Pilika Diethel. 


End file.
